Poor Harper
by Carerra Os
Summary: Trance is acting weirder then normal, and wont levee Harper alone, but Harpers not receptive to her at all. Luckily for him Tyrs around. Main paring TyrHarper one sided TranceHarper
1. Chapter 01

**Poor Harper**

**Title:** Poor Harper

**Author: **Squrlie Jack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo dot com)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category:** Andromeda

**Genre: **Romance/ Humor/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting:** PG-13 for now ratting will go up later.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m, femdom, AU, OoC

**Main Paring: **Tyr/ Harper

**Other Parings:** one sided Trance/ Harper

**Summary:** Trance is acting weirder then normal, and wont levee Harper alone, but Harper's not receptive to her at all. Luckily for him Tyr's around. Main paring TyrHarper one sided TranceHarper

**Chapter: **Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me!

**Poor Harper**

**A/N:** _This has not been betaed, sorry. Pleases read and review thank you! Also this story takes place when Tyr was still around and Trance was still purple. _

**- Chapter 01 -**

… **Thunk… Thunk… Thunk…**

"Harper stop that!" Trance ordered, causing Harper to immediately stop banging his head against the wall.

"But I'm bored!" Harper whined walking over to his purple skinned friend and slid an arm around her shoulders.

"Do your work Harper! The sooner you finish the sooner we can get back to the Andromeda the soon we get to play." Trance purred long tale curling around his leg before slowly sliding off, swaying behind her as she walked deeper into the ship.

Harper shivered 'sching' "Trance babe I love you but you gota stop it with the tale thing, your really starting to creep me out!" Harper said to him self, throwing his hands up in the air. He grabbed a wrench before going back to work.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Tyr glared as Trance walked into the bed quarters stark naked, after having taken a shower. "What are you doing?" Tyr questioned whit a sneer. Trance only smiled at the Nietzschean, taking a seat on Harper's customary bed. Tyr didn't know why exactly, not that he didn't have one idea of why she was on Harper's bed. Not only did the little weasel always stole the largest bed when Beka wasn't around, but the bed its self screamed 'Harper!'. The bed was unmade, cluttered with a pair of pants, two shirts, a shoe the matching one no where in sight, a couple of CD's, flexies, and magazines, and a pair of dark blue boxers peaking out from the edge of the covers. How Harper could sleep in that mess was beyond him. "Are you going to answer me?" Tyr growled out.

She smirked in return "I don't think it concerns you." She purred spreading herself out amongst the bed, throwing Harpers things off the bed. 'Not your best idea.' Tyr though as he remembered the time Harper had somehow managed to turn Dylan's hair blue for just the same thing. The dear caption had finally resorted to begging and bribery to have its natural color returned to it, Tyr gave a small smile at the memory before quickly whipping away.

Just then Harper walked in a flexie in hand oblivious to his surroundings as usual. He sat down on the edge of his bed, removing his shoes all the while reading his flexie. Tyr smirked at Trance who glared back, before smiling once more. She slid off her knees right behind the earthling. Grinning evilly, she slid her tale around his thin waist. Harper jumped about right feet, spinning around to face her when, his foot got caught on one of his shirts and sent him falling into Tyr's lap, who was smirking, mirth in his eyed as he looked at the purple skinned women. Harper didn't relies he had landed on Tyr and not the bed.

"What the hell is your problem Trance?!" Harper yelled still oblivious to the Nietzschean behind him. "You just don't do shit like that, what were you trying to do give me a heart attack." Harper said breathing heavily, as he rubbed the center of his chest over his heart, as he stood up.

"My problem! What's your problem are you blind!?" She yelled standing up as well.

"Hu what are you talking about, cuz I'm not blind…" he trailed off finally realizing that she was naked, his eyes as wide as saucers as a blush enveloped his face. She smirked having his full attention, she slid her pointed purple tale up his leg causing him to once again jump, and this time not falling he headed for the door. "Trance you should really put some clothes on." He said closing the door, Tyr only smirked as Trance growled leaving the room.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harper had been hiding in the ducts since the incident with Trance. She had been throwing thing, and Tyr sat in an empty room trying to fix his force lance and having difficulty.

"A quarter turn to the left." Came Harpers voice as he jumped down from an air duct. Tyr just nodded his head at the earthling in acknowledgment. Harper stood in front of him shifting from one foot to the other, looking at the door apprehensively.

"You can relax she's on the other side of the ship." Tyr said with out looking up from his force lance, Harper let out a sight of relief and sat Indian style where he had been standing, before taking the force lance from the Nietzschean.

In a matter of moments Harper was done handing it back over to Tyr, Tyr examined it before standing and began to fight the air. Harper smiled watching the Nietzschean who was truly graceful.

Tyr stopped abruptly sniffing the air, Trance was coming this way once again in search of the pale human. Tyr looked at the now nerves man, jerking his head up, Harper had fixed his force lance he could help him evade Trance. It was a matter of not being indebted in the least to the human, at least that what he told himself, plus he liked seeing Trance pissed off. Harper gave him a small smile that sent a melting pull in his stomach as he watched Harper hurriedly clime into the ducts to once again disappear.

A few moment latter Trance walked in, searching the room and not finding him she glared at the Nietzschean. "Where is he?!" She demanded not bothering to hide her anger.

"I don't think it concerns you." Tyr mocked walking away from the women.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harper sighed he couldn't stay up here any longer he was hungry and he needed to pee. Slowly he came down the shafts lending in the crew quarters, sighing in relief that none occupied it the room mainly that Trance wasn't in there. After reliving himself he went to go rummage in the kitchen for a bite to eat.

Upon entering he found Tyr cocking, to his amazement, sniffing the air he smiled it smelled fantastic. Harper walked 0ver sitting a crossed from the Nietzschean who happened to be chopping up vegetables. Tyr raised an eyebrow at the brightly smiling man, who stole a piece of cauliflower from him. Tyr growled at the human who gave a squeak before going and rummaging through the cabinets.

After finally finding a box of sugared donuts he went back over to the counter. Harper plucking one out of the boy and popped it into his mouth 'humming.' Tyr gave a disgusted look before taking the box of donuts from the human.

"Hey!" Harper yelled, muffled by donut, Tyr just growled at him. Harper swallowed the rest before continuing. "That was my dinner, now give it back!" Tyr made a disgusted face at Harpers words.

"You pollute your body with such crap." Tyr stated, putting his nose in the pain in an act of superiority.

"Then what do you suppose I eat!" Harper growled out not the lest bit amused. Tyr pulled two plates from a near by cabinet putting a large portion of stir fry on both, and then sliding one over to Harper. Harper stared at the Nietzschean, poking the vegetables before popping one in his mouth, once again 'umming'. "Uh thanks" He said blushing as the Nietzschean smirked at him. "Uh can I have a fork?" Harper asked, Tyr nodded pulling a for from a near by drawer and handing it to the blonde haired man, who began eating as if it would be snatched away at any moment.

"I'm not going to take it back." Tyr stated slightly offended not that he'd admit that, causing Harper to look up in question a pieces of squash handing half in and half out of his mouth. "Why are you eating as if I'm going to take it away?" Tyr asked raising an eyebrow and pushing the pieces of squash into the human's mouth, who blushed and swallowed before answering.

"Sorry it's not you, I grew up on earth you had to eat fast or not at all, old habits die hard." Harper explained shrugging and taking another bite. The Nietzchean simply nodded his head, and went back to eating. "Thanks" Harper said, they said they clenched up and then they went back to work.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harper was in the bathroom singing "Total Slaughter." He sang as he stepped into the shower letting the warm spay wash over him. "Total slaughter." He poured strawberry scented shampoo into his hand. "I won't leave a single man alive." He began lathering the shampoo into his hair, before lathering up his body. "Lade da ded." He stepped back under the warm spray. "Genocide." He leaned against the shower wall his forehead pressed into the wall. "La de da de dud." He was so intent on blocking everything out that he never heard the door crack as it was opened. "An ocean of blood."

"Let's begin the killing time." Came Trance's melodious voice, from behind him. Harper's body tensed and he spun around staring at the purple skinned women.

"What are you doing in here, I'm naked." Harper said covering himself, seeing as his towel was behind the alien, a bright blush covering his face.

"I came to take a shower." She stated leering at him.

"What you couldn't have waited till I got out?" Harper asked turning an even deeper shade of red.

"No, no I couldn't wait." She said stalking over to the blonde haired human. She jumped the water that fell on her, he body merely inches away from the human causing him to fidget.

"Uh, what are you doing." Asking the blue eyed man, gulping.

"What do you think" She purred before bringing her lips to his. Harper's eyes opened wide as her tongue shoved its way into his mouth. He tried to struggle away from her, he didn't want this it didn't feel right, but she had him pinned to the wall, harshly ravaging his mouth. Harper was in despite need of air, and seeing as she showed no signs of letting up anytime soon, so the blonde haired human bit down on her tongue. Trance screamed in pain and pushed him hard against the wall before letting him go.

:Sorry Trance." Harper said panting as he ran out grabbing a towel along the way.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked please read and review thank you, _


	2. Chapter 02

**Poor Harper**

**Title:** Poor Harper

**Author: **Squrlie Jack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo dot com)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category:** Andromeda

**Genre: **Romance/ Humor/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting:** PG-13 for now ratting will go up later.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m, femdom, AU, OoC

**Main Paring: **Tyr/ Harper

**Other Parings:** one sided Trance/ Harper

**Summary:** Trance is acting weirder then normal, and wont levee Harper alone, but Harper's not receptive to her at all. Luckily for him Tyr's around. Main paring TyrHarper one sided TranceHarper

**Chapter: **Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me!

**Poor Harper**

**A/N:** _This has not been betaed, sorry. Pleases read and review thank you! Also this story takes place when Tyr was still around and Trance was still purple. This was originally only going to be a two part-er but is going to end up being three._

_And special thanks to the one person who reviewed, thank you Anna may!_

**- Chapter 02 -**

Tyr watched slightly shocked as Harper ran by a towel hanging loosely around his hips, before scurrying up a later into a duct. Moments latter Trance came out with blood dripping down her chin and not just her own, Harpers as well the Nietzschean noted with disgust and anger, she looked extremely angry. "Where did he go?" She demanded to know her tail twitching behind her agitatedly.

"What did you do to him?" Tyr asked growling at her.

"Nothing!" She practically shrieked glaring back, Tyr just gave her a look that clearly said 'yeah right.' The purple skinned alien was about to retort when a beep sounded indicating that the Andromeda was there. They glared at each other one last time before stalking off to prepare for docking.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Where's Harper?" Beka asked as she noticed that her spikie haired mechanic was missing,

"Hiding." Tyr answered as he walked passed the blonde haired women, ignoring her questioning look.

"Hiding why would Harper be hiding?" The caption of the Maru asked Trance only to be ignored. "What is with you I understand Tyr ignoring me, but what's wrong with you?" Beka asked agitatedly, Trance just flipped her tail and headed for her quarters. "Fine maybe Harper will tell me something." The human said to herself before stalking off into the Maru to fin the mud foot.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"So how was your trip Tyr?" Dylan asked cheerier then normal. The Nietzschean merely growled before stalking away from the caption. The brunet ignored the reaction he got from the dark skinned man seeing how it was normal.

"Well hello Trance how was the trip?" He asked again, as the purple skinned women headed his way, only to recive the same reaction he had gotten from the Neitzchean. "Not good then." Dylan said to himself before continuing towards the docking bay. "I wonder where Harper is?" He wondered aloud.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Harper! Harper come out and stop hiding." Beka yelled as she walked through her ship in search of said human. She was becoming quite aggravated after having spent the last ten minutes searching for him, knowing the mud-foot as well as she did it could take hours.

"Beka, why are you yelling?" Dylan asked approaching the space raised human.

"Because Harper is hiding." She stated exasperatedly.

"Why?" Dylan asked slightly confused, not that it was uncommon for the blonde to hide.

"How the hell am I supposed to know." Beka said glaring at him.

Harper sighed as Dylan and Beka began to argue, there was no way he was coming out now.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harper awoke to the pleasant aroma of food, trying to move his head he found there was a crick in it, most likely from falling a sleep in a tunnel. He worked his neck, getting the crick out he began to make his way out of the tunnel his stomach letting out a low rumble.

Tyr smirked as the human came out of the tunnel and stopped dead in his tracks. The Neitzchean held up a plate of food in offering which Harper hesitantly took. Harper sat on the bed and began scarfing down the food, Tyr simply watched only slightly disgusted. "So what brings you here?" Harper asked adjusting his towel slightly.

"I got sick of Beka and the good caption fighting so I came to bring you out of hiding." Tyr answered only giving half his reason, he had just admitted the other to himself there was no way he was telling the blonde yet.

"Oh…" Harper trailed off slightly disappointed with the answer. "Thanks." He said holding up the now empty plat in indication. Tyr only nodded his head staring at the human before him. "What!" Harper said slightly aggravated at being under such an intense stare.

"What did she do?" Tyr asked truly curious.

"Who?" The blonde mechanic asked cocking his head to the side.

"Trance." The Neitzchean growled out agitatedly.

"Oh." Harper said blushing hotly. "She kissed me."

"And you ran." Tyr asked in surprise.

"Well…" Harper trailed off mumbling.

"What was that?" Tyr asked unable to hear the blonde, even with his superior hearing.

"Isaidshedidn'task,Idon'tlikewomenandshewouldn'tletmebreath." The blonde said all in one breath.

"All right repeat that, make breaks, and take a breath." Tyr said abnormal patient with the small man, though honestly it had been happening a lot lately.

"Fine." Harper said still blushing with a pout on his lips. "She didn't ask… I don't like women… And she wouldn't let me breath." He said slowly.

"Interesting." Tyr said as he took in this new information he thought circling around 'I don't like women' "Then why do you flirt with them?" The dark skinned man asked raising an eye brow in question.

"Who?" Harper asked confused.

"Women." Tyr stated slightly agitated.

"Duno, just do more out of habit, and its always good to be considered cute and harmless by the enemy." Harper answered the last part more to himself then the older man. Tyr was impressed that the small human would use such a Neitzchean sort of tactic to stay alive, not that any self respecting Neitchean would be considered cute and harmless, but the same principals. Tyr was about to say something when he sniffed the air, and then the door slammed open.

"Ah there you are." The purple skinned women said as she walked in stalking towards the human who squeaked and backed up.

"Uh, hi Tranc, you alright?" Harper asked as he backed up on the bed into the wall looking very much like a cornered mouse right before the cat pounces.

"Oh all be alright soon enough." She said leering as she crawled towards him on the bed her violet tail twitching. She was about to touch him when her tail was yanked and there was a hand on the back of her neck, and then she was thrown to the other end of the room. Trance's head hit the wall but she wasn't knocked unconscious she just couldn't find enough will to move at the moment.

Harper stared at the Neitchean in pure shock and amazement as he pulled the violet alien away from him. Tyr shock his head as the human did little more then stare at him, before picking up the blonde mechanic bridal style. Harper was to stunned to have protested even if he wanted to, as he was carried from the ship.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harper was placed on Tyr's bed none to gently but ignored it as he looked around. It was a rather large room, with a large spacious bed covered in very soft black blankets, pillows and sheets. A crossed the room from the bed was a coffee table with a game of chess, half played surrounding a large black leather couch and chair, the walls were done in a dark blue, and the floors were a soft plush black. There were two doors other then the door they had entered through, which consisted of a bathroom and closet both of which were closed.

"Why did you bring me to your room?" Harper asked petting the silky soft blankets beneath him.

"So she can't get to you." Tyr pointed out.

"Uh… oh" Harper said surprised.

"Move over." Tyr said nudging him over lightly, before stripping off his chain mail shirt and toeing off his boots, he laid down on the bed next to the small human. "Go to sleep." Tyr commanded turning off the lights, and closed his eyes. Harper sighed, and curling up in a ball he attempted to do as the Neitchean had told him.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review!_


End file.
